Stained Red
by Toxic Shade
Summary: a dark fic. Impmon accidently digivolves and kills Renamon. He then goes through a ranpage throughout the city and when he wakes up and finds out what happened, can he deal with it?


"Ah, ice cream is sweet, but when you have it all to yourself and somebody else paid for it, its even sweeter" Impmon smiled and tossed the dishes aside, licking his lips and watching the bowl fall to the ground. He sat up and looked outwards. It was a beautiful Monday morning, the sun rising just after five and creating brilliant rays of light. He breathed in the deep air, then scoffed suddenly. 

"Stupid humans, now they have polluted the air!" he muttered. He slid down the tree silently and landed on the ground. His fall was cushioned by the snow and he stood up, trying to remember why humans loved snow so much. He picked up some of it in his hands and looked at it. What was so special about it? It was very cold and melted easily and was hard to walk in. He wadded it up and threw it at the tree. It hit and splattered all over the place.

He walked forward again, remembering the pain of yesterday. Stupid Indramon. He was humiliated in front of everyone. Impmon would get his revenge. No matter what. He trudged forward again, still hungry even though he had just eaten a bowl of ice cream. There was a child walking with a red and white cane in his hand. It smelled a little bit like candy. Impmon ran forward and snatched it from the child.

The child looked at him in a mixture of anger and surprise and burst into tears, running away. Impmon stuffed the candy cane in his mouth. Then his eyes bugged out and he spit it out into the snow. 

It was gross!

"How can a human eat such garbage?" he muttered, looking for a drinking fountain to wash his mouth out. He spied one and walked over to it. But when he turned the handle nothing came out.

"Why can't humans ever build things to last? They gotta make something that breaks as soon as it gets put up" Impmon snarled. He quickly became frustrated and shouted "Bada-boom!". A fireball flew off of his fingertip and caused the drinking fountain to fly off and crash into the snow. I stepped in and looked at the water squirting out. I was just about to take a drink when a kid walked who was making a snowman saw me and shouted "Hey stupid! Halloween was months ago! Santa must have given you that stupid costume!" the kid shouted and laughed his head off.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Bada-boom!"

A fireball flew forward and knocked the head off of the child's snowman. He screamed and ran off. Impmon laughed with delight and walked forward, wondering what sort of twisted human mind could make something as stupid as a snowman.

As he walked into the street, a huge semi truck came barreling forward and the bumper struck him a glancing blow, sending him flying into the snow.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Who taught you how to drive?!"

"Bada-boom!" six fireballs appeared on his fingers and flew off towards the truck. The first five hit the tail gate and bounced off but the sixth hit the back left tire. It sprang off of the axle and the truck flew over sideways, causing sparks everywhere to shower down on the road. It came to a stop in a snow drift. The bewildered driver climbed out. His side was cut open and a look of shock was on his face. Impmon laughed again and walked away to a store to see what was in it and why everyone was always so glued to it.

In the store he found nothing but a strange transforming power ranger. He had no idea why everyone was so interested in a pile of melted color and plastic. Impmon saw some people eating and thought about eating something. 

Thinking it was a free handout, he reached up and snatched something off the plate and looked at it. A cupcake. It looked and smelled good, but he now knew not to trust human food. He took a bite of it, chewed it, and wondered why a human would make something so sweet. He chewed and swallowed the rest anyway, because he was still hungry.

He spied something off to his left that quickly caught his eye. It was a large fox type digimon, neon yellow in color and purple wrist bands on her arms with black and white dot symbols on his wrists. She was looking at the people eating also.

Impmon walked up to the tree she was sitting on and jumped upwards, climbing his way onto the branch below her.

Renamon looked down, hungry for battle, but then saw him. "Oh, its just you" she said cooly.

Impmon looked up at her angrily. "Whaddya mean 'just me'?!" he yelled. But then he remembered who he was talking to. He forced himself to cool down.

"I mean, as in, you are not strong enough to destroy me so I have no worry over you" Renamon reminded him. Impmon hung his head for a moment, then glared up at her, imflamed.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"I don't take orders from you" Renamon responded, seemingly uninterested.

"Bada-boom!" the fireball struck her just above her shoulder, catching her on the cheek and causing her to flinch. She turned towards him with murder in her eyes.

"Diamond storm!"

White flashes of light filled the air, causing Impmon to get flung out of the tree, crash landing on the grass and causing Impmon to completely lose his wind. He gasped for breath on the ground, surprised by the ferocity of the attack. 

"Infernal funnel...FIRE!" he cried, bringing his hands upwards and letting the fireball fly towards Renamon. Renamon sighed and dodged out of the way quickly. While Impmon was still recovering from his own attack, Renamon appeared from behind him. She picked him up by the handkerchief he was wearing and held him for a moment.

"Put me down!" Impmon shouted.

"Say your sorry"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why do you keep getting yourself into so much trouble" Renamon sighed softly again.

Rage overcame Impmon's feelings and he suddenly reached for more power than he could handle. Impmon smacked her hand away and a bright light surrounded him.

"Impmon digivolve to..." in the light a bright white pair of wings sprang out. They had several holes in them and looked impossible to carry air and fly. To long arms flew outwards and rested on the ground. One of them had belt buckles on it and the other had some sort of black tape on it. Another two legs flew outwards and they had the same designs as the arms except its left leg had a strange bat design on the shoe. The torso and head sprang out, finally completing the creature. The head had two slanted eyes and pointed spikes that came outwards from it's head and curved upwards at the ends.

"Icedevimon!" it said in a dark and misty sort of voice.

"Oh no" said Renamon quietly. "Rika, come here"

Rika was there in a flash. When she saw who she was fighting her expression of readiness turned into an expression of surprise.

"I thought Guillmon already absorbed his data!" Rika said.

"He did. This is Impmon" Renamon replied.

"Frozen Claw!" Icedevimon shouted. His arm stretched outwards and slammed into Renamon, pinning her to the wall.

Why was he doing this? He didn't know. He had no idea why. He knew he was just supposed to be fighting. 

OBLITERATE, TERMINATE, DESTROY, ERADICATE

SHUT UP! His mind screamed. But he couldn't. All he did was what his mind told him to do. Destroy, kill, exterminate. He didn't need a purpose for fighting. The battle didn't need a purpose. The battle was it's own purpose. You don't ask why a plague spreads or why wood burns. Don't ask why he fought. With the rage of a wild animal, he slashed at Renamon, drawing blood and smelling it. He licked it off of his fingers and smiled.

"You taste good" he told her. He picked her up and squeezed her with his huge hand, then threw her into a nearby tree, causing it to smash in two and trapping Renamon under it. He flapped his wings and dove into the night air, looking for more battle and carnage. He spied some people and looked at them, watching them scream in terror and run away.

"Avalanche!" he shouted. His wings flapped quickly and hundreds of razor sharp shards of ice flew outwards, at a current course straight towards the people. The ice reached them and shredded them instantly, being torn to ribbons of red flesh. Icedevimon laughed with delight and walked off to find more destruction. 

He spotted a small child and looked at him for a moment. Then he picked the child up and squeezed him. The child screamed and split apart, bursting into a pool of blood and bones.

Icedevimon looked at the mother of the child. She was screaming in fear. Icedevimon looked down at her, then, with a flick of his hand, separated her head from her body. Icedevimon laughed again and walked forward, watching everyone scream in fear.

Suddenly a huge purple horse dropped down from the sky. It had strange white hair for a mane and it stood upright on two legs. A large horn was strapped on it's back. It's hooves had long golden horseshoes on them.

"Ah, I see that you are finally doing your job" it said to him. 

Icedevimon looked at it strangely for a moment, then shouted "Avalanche!"

"What are you doing?!" Indramon said in alarm. The ice shards ripped through his flesh and sent him reeling backwards into the ground. Icedevimon quickly finished him off, deleting him and absorbing his data. Then he turned around and continued his rampage through the city.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Impmon awoke somewhere on the outskirts of the city. The first thing that he was aware of was that he was extremely thirsty and his legs felt like warm jelly. He tried to stand but found that it was hard to get his legs to obey himself. He saw a large pond to the left of himself and opted to swim around in it. He knew he couldn't walk so he decided to drag himself over.

His body picked up more dirt on the way and by the time he was within five feet of the pond, he had gathered a sizable amount of mud and dirt, adding to his grimy expression. He finally got his legs to stand up right, then, gathering his strength, leaped into the air, trying to make it to the pond...

And he stopped one foot short of it, collapsing on the ground. He dragged himself again so close that he could almost take a drink of it, then, gathered his strength again and threw himself into it. 

Oh! It felt so good! He swam around in it for a moment, then he dragged himself out. The swim must have done him some good because when he got out, his aches and pains had gone away. He walked for a little over a mile or so when he realized where he was. He was somewhere on the country side of the city in the outskirts. He was only a couple of acres away from the city.

He picked up the pace, as someone tends to do when their goal is in site. His ears flew higher, showing what a good mood he was in. He sniffed the fresh air and breathed in some of the scents, but when he got to the top of the hill, his ears nearly drooped down below his feet.

The city was a smoldering ruin. Smoke curled out of several fires that were raging through the city. Crimson liquid was in plain site all over the buildings. He ran forward to see what had happened. It looked like the entire city's population had been turned into refugees. People everywhere were salvaging what they could from all stores and stocks.

What could have done so much damage?

He walked through the streets, because there was no houses to jump on and because no one paid any attention to him anyway. He finally found what he was looking for. 

Rika. Although he hated to get information out of a human, he had no other choice.

"Hey, what happened here?" he asked her. Rika turned towards him with murder in her eyes.

"YOU!" she shouted accusingly.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll kill you!" she shouted, running towards him. He glanced upwards, debating whether to throw a fireball or not. He didn't have the strength to fight her anyway. He ran off as quickly as he could. He decided to ask one of the people instead.

"Hey, what happened here?"

"Something came through here last night and killed everyone. It ruined everything in town. Some people say they saw a huge white bat killing people, and others say it was a bomb" said the woman without even looking at him.

Impmon gulped when she said the first possibility. He couldn't have done this much damage!

Could he?

Ever since Indramon had nearly killed him, he had wanted to be strong. Strong enough to level a whole city. But not like this...But now that he had made the problem, he would now have to fix it. Even the humans didn't deserve this much destruction.

Impmon suddenly found himself saying "I'm sorry"

He couldn't believe that he was strong enough to destroy an entire city. He looked around and saw the torn remains of several people on the street. Impmon wretched and looked away.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Impmon finished scratching the word 'human' into the stone, then stood back and admired his work. It was a memorial that he had made to humans. He wrapped the cloak he was wearing tighter around his neck, because it was very cold that night. He made a tiny fireball above his finger, then he lit each candle with it. Then he walked away from it and climbed the ladder to the very top of the city. He took a deep breath and continued climbing upwards. 

He looked back at the city. It was the last time he was ever see it. Impmon made sure to remember everything. He finished climbing up the ladder. He was now about 300 yards above the city. The last thing he would have etched on his mind was Renamon. He took another deep breath, watching the mist come out of his mouth.

"I am truly sorry everyone. I didn't know that I couldn't control myself. And now you have all paid for my mistake. I'll make sure it never happens again" Impmon walked off the edge, diving downwards in a free fall to the bottom. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for darkness. The first thing his head struck was a huge neon sign. It cracked his skull open, surely killing him. The sign split open with a horrible cracking sound and fell down on top of Impmon, who had by now reached the ground.

And in the light of day when the tamers looked downwards the next day, the water was stained red.


End file.
